Drabble of craziness and obsessions
by EdwardElricLover22
Summary: This is a random drabble thing about conversations between Jolie OC , Maxx OC , Envy, Ed, Fury OC , Julian Bashi and EdwardELricLover22 me . Clearer info on who is who inside! PLEASE R&R! sexual themes implied.


A/N: It may be a little confusing the * * sections are describing what they are doing. (it may come out as bold though). The characters are: Jolie (OC from my DS9 fic), Maxx (OC from my FMA fic), Envy (FMA), Edward Elric (FMA), Julian Bashir (DS9), Fury (OC from EnviousBakemono's FMA fic) and me, EdwardElriclover22. PLEASE REVIEW! There are quite a few emoticons in this. 

FMA ~ DS9 ~ FMA ~ DS9 ~ FMA ~ DS9 ~ FMA ~ DS9 ~ FMA ~ DS9 ~ FMA ~ DS9 ~ FMA ~ DS9 ~

EdwardElricLover22: I'm over Ed, Bashir is my man now.  
Envy: XD I knew he could never lay down a girlfriend, but now his fangirls are leaving him this is priceless!

EdwardElricLover22: Well bashir is tall and gorgeous. Genetically enhanced too, it is all the rage these days.

Envy: O_O.

Envy: I'm a Homunculus, so technically I'm enhanced.

Envy: (smirk)

EdwardElricLover22: Yeah, but your evil! Bashir is the nicest most caring man ever! He is also the best doctor in the quadrant! Maybe the whole galaxy!

Envy: He sounds like he has never lived. O_O I am so not THAT evil!

Envy: Well, i am. Whats wrong with being evil?

Maxx:The fact that evil made you kill EDO!

Envy: He deserved it.

Maxx: grrrrrrrrr

Maxx: - - HE DID NOT

Maxx: HE IS GOOD AND KIND AND NICE AND ADORABLE

Envy: Only one male in this world could pull of tight leather pants

Maxx: Edo, DAMN STRAIGHT!

Envy: But I prefer skorts... :(

Maxx: FEMALE!

Envy: O_O

Envy: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

Envy: *cracks knuckles*

Maxx: FEMALE

Jolie: YEAH! FEMALE!

Envy: pff... Maxx xD I would never do you!

Envy: ...? who the fuck are you?

Envy: loose your way (smirk)

Jolie: Grrrrr I AM JULIAN"S GIRL JOLIE!

Envy: really? I would like to meet this prick.

Jolie: Grrrrrrr... PRICK! O_O

Maxx: Calm down Jolie! You need to work on your anger management....

Envy: O_O what did i do...?

Envy: I WANT TO MEET BASHIR DAMMIT!

Envy: *stalks off in search of Bashir*

Jolie: FINE. BASHIR! Come here!

Envy:...? *thinks*

Jolie: I have him on speed dial.

Julian: *Pops his head in* Jolie? Whats the matter?

Envy: *Cough* freak *cough*

Jolie: HE CALLED YOU A PRICK!

Julian: ...? O_O

Envy: Hello Bashir, my name is Envy pleased to meet you

Bashir: he seems reasonable enough?

Envy: I would like to ask for your daughters hand in marriage?

Bashir: Wha? I don't have a daughter?????

Envy: ...? Who did I sleep with then?

Envy: Do you have a son by any chance?

Envy: It could have been him...

Fury: That was me! You jerk!

Envy: I was very drunk.

Envy: O_O

Fury: You said you loved me!

Envy: i-t-t-t was?

Envy: WHAT?

Envy: I mean, I do love you Fury!

Envy: *hug*

Fury: Thats the last time I talk to you! *runs into Bashir's arms*

Julian: It's ok dear...

Envy: O_O

Envy: well then....

Jolie: *jaw drop* its ok, its ok... he really loves me, not that strange girl.

Envy: Hey sweety, whats your name? *motions to Jolie*

Jolie: Ummmm Jolie. what of it?

looks the guy in a skort up and down

Envy: wanna fuck?

Jolie: ummmm.... I don't swing that way......

Envy: - - (=glare)

Envy: I'll kick you so hard in your ***** ovaries you wont be able to ***** have any **** children you ****** *****!

Jolie: I'm so turning this into a drabble....

Julian: A what?

Jolie: O_O Nothing.....

Fury: I. Hate. Ed.

Envy: =)

Ed: HEY!

Fury: (chuckle)

Fury: Hey doc!

Maxx: O_O HOW COULD YOU, HE IS....... *rambles off about Ed*

Maxx: ED O_O (L)

Fury:...?ok then

Maxx: When did you get here!

Ed: *poof disapears*

Maxx: NOOOOOO EDO!

Fury: HEY, DONT ***** IGNORE ME!

Fury: *deep breaths*

Maxx: ?

Fury: DOCTOR GEEKY GUY!

Envy: Bashir?

EdwardElricLover22: Jolie and Julian are in a corner....... doing things that should not be spoken of out-loud

Fury: Yes him!

Fury: - -

Fury: OI, YOU, STOP HUMPING HER AND ANSWER ME!

Jolie: Oh Julian! How do you do that!

Envy: *backs away* do what ever she asks or...

Julian: I have great knowledge of the anatomy.

Envy: She will commit mass murder.

Fury: - - are you a scientist?

Julian: A doctor actually. *after all of the above stuff disappears as if it never happened*

Fury: - - I hate scientists good that your not one, or I would have to *fantasizes about evil things to do with torture*

Envy: *phew*

Julian + Jolie: O_O

Jolie: *hugs Julian tight, as if she could lose him if she loosened her grip*

Fury *cocks head to the side*

Envy *stiffen*

Jolie: You don't understand love!

Fury: Love...?

Fury: Wanna no what I do to love... *glances down at Jolie*

Jolie: O_O

Fury: *whispers*.

Envy: *chuckle* your stuffed.

Jolie: Julian! No! Help me Maxx!

Fury *stalks*

Maxx: O_O *runs in opposite direction.*

Envy: *blocks exit*

Maxx: O_O! Eeeeeek

Maxx: ENVY YOU BASTERD!

Fury: -_- I'm not after you, you Ed absorbed idiot.

Envy: Huh..?

Fury: HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY PARTNER!

Fury: *grabs Maxx's hair*

Maxx: Partner eh? Ow.

Ed: *randomly appears, saves maxx and vanishes*

Fury: Thats right PARTNER.  
Imaginary Envy: I didn't know you felt that way about me because I feel that way about you!

Imaginary Fury: Oh Envy!

Envy: Ah Fury? She means that in another way...

Fury: Hmm?

Envy: -_- *sigh* she thinks partner as in couple

Fury: O_O WHAT NO!

Envy: We're just paired together on missions.

Envy: Who the fuck's Imaginary Envy?

Fury: *stabs Imaginary Fury*

Jolie: HA Envy, you idiot.

Fury: *stabs Imaginary Envy*

Julian: Be nice! *slaps her upside the head*

Envy: *struts away*

Jolie: Ow...... grrrrr *glomps Julian* ^_^

Envy: OWNED  
Everyone: - - (at Envy).

FMA ~ DS9 ~ FMA ~ DS9 ~ FMA ~ DS9 ~ FMA ~ DS9 ~ FMA ~ DS9 ~ FMA ~ DS9 ~ FMA ~ DS9~ 

A/N If people like it I will add another chapter, maybe, if I can make it make any sense at all, Unlike this chapter. If it makes any sense be sure to tell me, if it doesnt review as well and tell me, I will o my best to fix it up. It's hard when It came from a MSN conversation, where we were pretending to be the characters (cause we're crazy like that).  
Be sure to thank EnviousBakemono as well, check out her story too.


End file.
